


Getting to Partner With the Hot Guy in Class

by asokab



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, artist!Victor, artist!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asokab/pseuds/asokab
Summary: Imagine your otp having to draw each other. They'd pay attention to the favorite details about one another. But not knowing each other will make it awkward.Yuuri is under appreciated and has no friends. He is finally recognized by the least expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had. Probably could be better and more detailed but ah what the hell its just a fun oneshot.

Yuuri wasn't a fan of portraits. It seemed like an art he couldn't get into. Unfortunately the class had a huge focus on human anatomy. Nothing was special about it to him. He didn't know anyone there and felt that he wasn't doing well. Everyone's art appeared so gorgeous and unique to him. Especially this one guy. Yuuri loved his the most and it showed in his own work making him frown at the thought. 

"Yuuri, where's your partner?" The slim art teacher asked him. Yuuri panicked because he never had a partner. Everyone had a friend in the class to talk to but he didn't of course. He needed more friends really. He pulls at his shirt feeling his stomach stick out uncomfortably. 

"Um ...they aren't here today." He responded unsure what to reply with. The teacher looked around the room and pointed at the silver haired guy on the other side of the room. 

"Victor? Do you mind being his partner?" Victor turned his head and Yuuri freezes up. Of all people it had to be the best artist in the classroom. 

"No it's fine." 

"Good. You two can hook up for today." The art teacher said. Yuuri's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. The teacher didn't notice their choice of words and walked away. Victor grabbed his pencil and paper after the awkward staring they did deciding who was going to move from their seat. He sits in front of Yuuri and smiled friendly. Yuuri looked down at his paper and picked up his pencil. He realized he had no clue how to do the portraits and measurements. 

"Yuuri lift your head." Victor said. Yuuri looks up quickly as he measures his face with the ruler from the other side of the table. Yuuri tried to keep a normal face and sat in a position that didn't feel or appear weird. Why was it so hard not to smile? 

"S-so do we just take turns or do it at the same time?" Yuuri asks while Victor writes down measurements but stops.

"I'm not sure. To be honest I don't know how to do this." He chuckles. Yuuri grins with relief flowing through him. He picks up the ruler and puts it up to measure Victor's face since everyone did it. They started to draw one another and looked once in awhile. Sometimes eyes would meet awkwardly but Yuuri started to enjoy it. He had a good reason to stare at Victor's face. His sparkly blue eyes, his silver bang that falls over his face when he looked down to sketch. His thin lips that curved down while he was focused. It fascinated him how pretty he was. The portrait started to look like him somehow after forty minutes.

"Wow that looks great!" The teacher spoke surprising Yuuri. He didn't know what to say but a mumbled 'thanks'. Victor looked up and saw it. He seemed...impressed? His cheeks were slightly pink worrying Yuuri. Did he make his face look fat? Then He looked at the portrait of himself Victor made. It was beautiful to Yuuri but why didn't the teacher say anything about it?

"Amazing." Victor said as he picked up the portrait. Yuuri blushed. Out of nowhere something hit his head almost knocking his glasses off. He put a hand up to his hair and looked to where it came from. A little angry blonde was staring right at him. He was showing contempt until he continued his own work. That was weird.

"Yuuri, your fun to draw." Victor said while he shaded in details to the face. Yuuri smiled at his compliment. He wanted to say the same to him but couldn't for some reason. 

_____________

Yuuri completely forgot that Victor was in his other classes. In fact, they sat next to another in math. He always wanted to talk to him but felt like he was being annoying. Maybe now he can try. Yuuri saw Victor walk into class and took a breath. His mind started to go in an over thinking mode. No words come out and class starts anyway.

_____________

 

The next day they're in math class again. Yuuri leaned his head in his hand trying to keep his eyes open till the day ends. Unfortunately it's only 4th period. He doesn't bother talking to anyone. He thinks about being home to eat good food and sleep through the weekend. His blissful thoughts stop once he sees the cute Russian walk into the room. He sits down but this time he leans close to Yuuri making him look at Victor slightly surprised. 

"Hey I won't be in class today. I'm leaving early so I can't be your partner. Just letting you know." Victor whispered.

"I-it's fine." Yuuri said. Victor kept his eyes on his before he looked forward to the teacher. No one saw but Yuuri had a huge smile on his face. The fact that Victor finally talked to him made butterflies inside his chest.


End file.
